


Fuck You, Tim.

by Moonmilkx



Series: Creepypasta Problems [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M, Masky tries to be a good person, Sad, Slender man kinda sucks, Toby needs a hug, Toby's dad also sucks, he isn't very good at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonmilkx/pseuds/Moonmilkx
Summary: Toby has a small breakdown sand Timothy sees, Arguments happen.//Toby's cute but he's still a killer, and will kick ass.





	Fuck You, Tim.

**Author's Note:**

> I copy pasted ant the formatting is weird.

Blood was everywhere. 

Toby currently sat in an old house, a headless woman to his right and the body's of two young boys to his left.

He hated it.

  


Toby didn't want this, I mean, he didn't exactly ask for Slenderman to take him here, he didn't ask to become a proxy! Slenderman saw potential and forced it upon the seventeen-Now nineteen-year old boy.

Toby was crying. 

He wanted things to be normal, He wanted to be normal.

Maybe if he had died in that car wreck instead of Lyra, everything would be ok.

Or better yet, If his mother had left **him**. Maybe everything would have been fine, Toby could have grown up, and went to collage, Maybe Lyra wouldn't have crashed. 

Toby wanted to kill himself after he killed his dad, Its not like he had anything left to lose, his asshole of a dad and his sister were dead, his mother probably would never see him again. If he did get caught it's clear Toby isn't sane, and he's sure his mother wouldn't want to see his mentally ill, murderer of a son.

"I don't want to be this. . ."

Toby felt a hand on his shoulder and spun around to meet the owner, ready for another kill.

But instead he saw a white and black feminine mask and calmed.

"What do you want Masky."

Toby had learned to avoid calling him 'Tim' or, 'Timothy' as much as possible, considering the only time he did it earned him a broken nose. 

He may not feel pain but he sure can feel discomfort.

"Toby, your crying."

Toby scoffed.

"Wow Thanks, I totally couldn't fucking tell."

The hostility in his voice surprised even himself. 

"Toby don't be like that, ok? I don't want to be here either, but I am. If you need to talk though. . ."

"I don't want to talk, Masky. I'm fine and even if I did want to talk, give me one fucking reason why I would share with you."

  


Toby had a point, Tim knew that. If Toby was going to talk with anyone it would most likely be E.J. considering thats probably his best friend here.

"Can you at least tell me why your crying so I feel like less of an ass?"

Toby cried out in frustration.

  


"Thats the fucking problem dude! You are an ass! Maybe if you actually tried to be nicer to me I wouldn't have anything against you! God I got enough bullying when I was still In school, I never thought a twenty year old man would stoop low enough to do the same!"

Tim couldn't help the growl that escaped him. 

"Fuck you, Toby. I'm trying to help you-"

"No you're fucking not! Your trying to help yourself because you feel guilty!"

"Well, I'm only mean because your so damn defensive!"

"I'm defensive because your mean!"

Tim stood up, pacing back an forth in anger. 

"How the fuck am I even mean to you!?"

Toby followed suit, but didn't pace, only tugged at his hair.

  


"Dude, you socked me in the nose for calling you Timothy! You rarely even address me as Toby, You call me crude nicknames n' shit! I don't care if I'm nineteen, Its offensive. I mean come on! Thats just immature too."

"I'm Immature? I'm not the one who was crying in a fucking slaughterhouse."

"I'm crying for so many fucking reasons!"

Tim planted his feet firmly and yelled in Toby's face.

"Why then!? Insight me!"

  


Toby only yelled louder, but it was less hostile considering the fact that his voice broke and tears were threatening to fall, but he wouldn't cry in front of Timothy again.

  


"I'm crying because I don't want to be here! Because one of the only two people that cared about me fucking crashed her car because she was worrying about her freak of a brother! While the other was probably traumatized by the sight of me stabbing my abusive, asshole of a father mindlessly, with no control! I should have fucking died in that wreck because if anyone was going to deserve it, it sure as hell wasn't Lyra! So maybe I do need to grow the fuck up and get over those _immature_ things, Or maybe your just an asshole!"

Tim was taken aback, even as Slenderman's most trusted Proxy, He had never been told anything of Toby's past.

He had honestly assumed Toby just wasn't sane and thats the end of it.

"What. . ?"

"Yeah Tomothy,"

Toby spat out the name venomously. 

  


"sorry to break it to you, my stupid backstory isn't exactly how you thought huh? I am the reason my sister is dead and that haunts me daily, I see her deformed and mangled body in my dreams every night, alongside the horrified face of my mother. That should be enough, but it hurts much, much more when her and my mom were the only reasons I didn't kill myself when I was fucking twelve. 

 _Twelve_ Timothy, No one else wanted me around. But the only reason I'm fucking here today is because of them. And how did I repay the favor? I ruined their fucking lives. Some brother I am."

The tears were now freely streaming down his face, His tic's and twitches making it almost impossible to keep them at bay.

Timothy suddenly felt like the biggest ass in the universe. 

Funny how these men are serial killers. 

"Toby, I'm sorry. I didn't even know you had a sister."

"Thats why your sorry? Because you didn't know about her?"

  


Toby was beginning to choke up, He hadn't talked about his sister in years. The last time being when he and Jack were becoming close.

  


"No! No, Not just that. Your right I shouldn't have been such an ass, It was inconsiderate and immature. I'm sorry that happened to you, And I'm sorry about Lyra, she sounds like a nice person."

Toby made out a strangled noise.

"P-. . .Please don't say her name, I-I can't-"

Toby sobbed.

Tim walked closer, but Toby stuck his arm out, pushing him away.

"I-I'm sorry. . ."

Timothy just sighed, And pulled Toby into an awkward hug, dispute his struggling, suddenly being highly aware of the bodies surrounding them.

"Toby, Just shut up and accept it."

"I'm not used to people touching me."

"I know."

Toby just stopped movement and pushed his forehead against Timothy's chest.

Tim was okay with this until he felt something thicker than tears seeping into his shirt and jacket. 

Tim pulled away and saw Toby gnawing at the skin on his hands. 

He almost puked.

"Toby stop!"

Tim ripped Toby's hands away from his mouth.

"What? Its not like I can feel it."

"God Toby, just cause it doesn't hurt doesn't mean its okay!"

"Sorry."

Timothy sighed. 

"Its fine, How about we go back to the house and you can sleep in Jack's room and talk this out with him, I'm sure that would make you feel a lot better."

Toby gave a soft nod. 

"Yeah, I wanna see Jack."

Tim smiled.

Maybe he liked Toby a little, He was actually really nice to be around, and he was pretty cute.

But that was a thought for later, when he was alone and worrying whether or not Toby was sleeping okay if he was at all. 

Another time.

  



End file.
